legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Boomer
Boomer Jojo Boomer is a Rowdyruff Boy who was once created by Mojo Jojo and brought back to HIM. He started as a villain for Slade’s team and then reformed for the rest for the series as an alley. Physical Appearance Basicailly he looks like a male verison of Bubbles as he is her counter part except he wear darker blue clothes Personality \ The only thing that he and Bubbles share Boomer is that both of them can be stupid at times. He’s a bit of a loudmouth due to his personality, and it gets on some of his friends nerves. He is often neglected as a sixth ranger no matter where he is but he takes it in stride however. If anything has shown indication he is the most girl crazy of all the heroes since he has had crushed on Bubbles, Nina and Lizbeth through out the series in that order. He has also shown to be easily shy which is somewhat promient in his interactions with the former two and very much so with the latter. He is a devoted friend however to his many friends and helps whenever it's needed. He is also a devoted love to Nina, but always has emotional closeness and feeling towards Lizbeth. While Nina gets jealous of this she takes in it stride, and she helps him by getting him as Lizbeth's assistant while Heloise is gone knowing how Boomer will need someone to talk to. He has developed close friendships with many characters since his turn in particular Dib, Lizbeth, Nina and Oswald. Because of his loyalty and honesty he is marked as a Descendant, alongside his friends Dib, Bender, Lizbeth, Skipper and Scorpion Appearances He is one of the most consistent characters alongside Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Nina, Django, The V Team, Slade, Anti Cosmo and Hades The Beginning Here he made his debut, as a minion of Slade and his team he spend most of the story as. Eventually he turned against his leader, after Joker’s acts were annoying him to help the heroes. He provided himself a good alley due to this. While Dib and Bubbles fought Slade Boomer fought his brothers Brick and Butch. It was the hardest fight of his life but he won. And after words he helped turn them into guys. Slade Strikes Back: He returned trying to find Dib for most of the story, but he was caught by Slade and his new allies. However, he escaped with the help of a turncoat Nina who he fell for, Having escaped he continued his quest to find Dib and defeat Slade, but little did he realize Slade wasn’t the major mastermind, but a revived Joker. The V Team Island Adventure: Boomer then returned to surprise the others with Nina, suspecting Eddy and The V Team of wrong. They corrected him and then showed their new friends Crash and Coco. After the fact, He was surprised to see Bender on the adventure too and Bender explained the situation to him. Then he helped the gang against Uka Uka and his henchmen The Great Time Travel Adventure: For a third time he came back with a larger role. Boomer was beginning to realize he was falling in love with the “new” Lizbeth he saw in the V Team Island Adventure. Boomer helped the heroes as usual, but kept getting distracted by his feeling towards Lizbeth. It got out of hand and Nina broke up with him. Boomer spend more time with Lizbeth and he was touched when she revealed that the reason she called her name Liz was because he affection ally calls her it. Lizbeth knew about his crush, but stayed friends with him and is trying to help him get Nina back. His presistence paid off when Lizbeth helped him save Nina and they got back together and Nina realized that she couldn't blame him or Lizbeth for the love he has for the latter Soon He learns that Nina was sick from cancer, he didn't take it well and fell in depression at the reveal once again falling into despair. Boomer and Lizbeth the ones most concerned went so far to hire one of the greatest doctors to help, Boomer's response was to hug Lizbeth immenseivly and then apologizing for it considering that he didn't take into custtom that she is socially awkard. Relationships Nina Cortex (Girlfriend) Nina and Boomer are a couple that was fromed in Slade Strikes Back. These two are close and care for each other as shown many times. However it was not always perfect, as In The Great Time Travel Adventure Nina thought a love triangle was forming with Boomer's developing feelings towards Lizbeth. She broke up with him and avoided talking to either of them. However Lizbeth set things foward and got the two back together. He is in depression because he found out the Nin has cancer and that she'll die unless the docter can find OO negative blood type. Foratuntly luck smiles upon him when Pinky calls Boomer to tell that Nina will be saved and he is overjoyed when it happens. Boomer also would like Nina to join the Child Avengers to like him but that may have to wait Bubbles (His female counter part and old love interest) Brick and Butch (Brothers) Lizbeth These two didn't have much of a friendship due to a lack of intearaction. But starting from the Great Time Travel Adventure Boomer and Lizbeth developed a very good friendship. Boomer fell in love with Lizbeth and began paying more attention to her than Nina. Lizbeth averts most shallow love interests by being helpful to him and caring for his well being. Even when Boomer and Nina got back together, he still loved Lizbeth who brought them back together. Boomer and Lizbeth learn to their shock that Nina has a potential chance of dieing from a diease and Lizbeth trys harder than anyone to cheer up and help Boomer wanting him to be happy. Boomer is ocassionally embrassed about his feeling to her and the fact that Lizbeth is stronger than him as a broken leg and arm by accident could tell. Boomer sometimes calls her Liz affectionally when he feels particaully lovey dopey. They are also great foils too, Boomer is a dumb, blonde, social, eneregtic and slightly fat boy who wears blue while Lizbeth is a brillaint, black haired, socially awkard, calm and thin girl who wears red. They are simliar though in some regards espically the fact they are both adorkable. He is recruited by Lizbeth and Nick Fury to join the Avengers as Lizbeth's right hand. Nick Fury choose both of them because he noticed that both of them are better than they can be and wants to bring it out in them. Dib (Best friend) Oswald (The first and only friend he made when he was a villain and one of the reason's he's a hero) Allies: Dib, Edd, Bender, Bubbles, Nina Cortex, Milo, Lizbeth, Brick, Butch, Peep, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Crash and Coco Bandicoot, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Dr.Doofenschitmz, Stewie, Oscar, Skipper, Emperor X, King Julian, Starfire, Jorgen, Django, Finn, Ice King, Marceline, Axel, Agent 9, Ada Wong, Tails, Cosmo, Luigi, Beast Boy, The Geine, Iago, Oswald, Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Eddy and The V Team, Uka Uka, Marceline’s Dad, The Joker, Darkwarrior Duck, Alternate Doofenschimtz, Trivia Boomer has the most crushes in the series, Bubbles in the Beginning, Nina in Slade Strikes Back and Lizbeth in The Great Time Travel Adventure He will not appear in the spinoff unlike his brothers The Great Time Travel Adventure was where he had his biggest role yet, due to his developing love for the main protagonist Nina is appareantly okay with Boomer crushing on the main protagonist of that story Alongside Lizbeth is the only person who knows the biggest secret of the multiuniverse and it's characters He, Lizbeth, Milo and Dexter are going to join Nick Fury's child avengers YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 002_0001.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0002.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0003.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0004.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0005.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0006.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0007.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0008.jpg YouTube - PowerPuff Girls-Bubble Boy- 003_0009.jpg Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Reformed Villains Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Characters hailing from the Powerpuff Girls Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Fourth in Command Category:Characters who Debutted in The Beginning Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Sidekicks Category:Blondes Category:Former Members of Slade's ensemble Category:Second in Command Category: Child Avengers Category:Breakout Characters Category:Descendants Category:Cute Characters